Turf Wars
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Three ruling families, one goes to war with another. The other just waits for them to kill each other. One clan is wiped from the earth or are they. Watch as the Namikaze clan come back and wages war with two of the most powerful clans of Konoha.


In its founding roots Konoha always had three ruling families. The Namikaze, Uchiha, and Hyuga, they controlled the village in perfect harmony, each having their own secret family summons that protected them. The Namikaze had the dragons, Uchiha had foxes, and the Hyuga had cats. These summon were so powerful that they made the sannin summons pale in power. For a time this was good and Konoha had peace That is until the families became corrupt and wanted more land to expand their control. The first blow was when an unknown family went into the Uchiha compound and made them release the fox on the village, Thus setting in motion the events that leads Konoha into a bloody war.

The nine tailed fox summon was rampaging down the outskirts of Konoha. The ninja of the village was trying its best to stop it but to no avail as it was even stronger than the legendary Sannin summons. All hope was lost as it killed ninja left and right that is until the Namikaze clan came in and began to attack. For a while they fought on even grounds with the fox but as everyone they began to tire and the fox didn't even look winded.

The numbers of the clan was dwindling until their was three, Minato, Kenji, and Kushina. All three were on the top tier of the clan, with them was a new born child. With tears in their eyes they looked at the innocent child.

"Oh Minato are you sure that there is no other way to stop it?" the female of the groups asked as she was holding the baby.

"I am afraid there no other way this fox I heading towards our territory and our summons can't hold on any longer if we don't stop it soon we will all be killed. I can't let anything happen to you or my son. So after I seal it in him take him to your family's home country and teach him your ways." Minato said as he hugged and kissed his wife and child. Then he turned towards his brother. "Kenji after this fight you will be the only one old enough to take over the clan, but I am afraid that our forces is low. Something tells me that this is the Uchiha's fault, so lets make them believe that our clan was destroyed after I seal the fox take Kushina and Naruto to her home country and protect them also train my son in our ways, while there also build our forces by adopting other ninja clans into the Namikaze clan, but before you do send a message to the families that allied to us here and inform them of our plan. Tell them to find information about this attack." Minato then took his newborn child and went to seal the great fox into his son.

That day the great Namikaze clan fell and the Uchiha took over much of their land, they would have taken more but the families that were allied to the Namikaze clan stepped in and fought the Utchia back. After the whole ordeal was done the Utchia had little over 45 percent of the Namikaze territory which was a major boast for the family as it was they were ranked as the weakest of the three, and now was in the same category as the Hyuga clan.

The Hyuga clan, a proud clan, they knew the Uchiha clan was going to attack the Namikaze but said nothing. Instead they sat back and watch as the Namikaze were 'exterminated' they would have to wait for an opening to strike the Uchiha and then they will the ruling family of Konoha and they will be no one to stop them, but for now they wait.

During the next year three heirs will be born, one had already been on the Earth while two born months apart. Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Though one hidden from the world a time of somewhat peace ruled the land. Over the years the two families still in Konoha began to get at each others throats. Sasuke was raised to as ruthless as any Uchiha before him,as was Hinata. They could not stand to see each other and would fight every chance they get. The only neutral grounds was the academy but after the school was let out several guards for each family would come and take the heirs to their home so blood would not be shed not that didn't mind to spill it.

The Hyuga clan was beginning to fight with each other for power this was happening since the twins were born. One wanted to become head of the clan because he was first born and the strongest the other because he wanted to change the clan from the inside. In the end the younger brother lost was branded with a seal that the had come up with to keep their more defiant clan members in check, everyone who had sided with the young brother was also branded with the seal thus the branch house was born.

The Uchiha was no better shape as there was two camps in the ranks. One wanted peace and tranquility, the other wanted bloodshed and power. Many fights broke out and the power hungry member killed all of the peace loving members. Though this action severely crippled the clans reputation and many other ninja families were wary of the clan.

The remaining Namikaze clan had moved to Whirlpool country in which they live with Kushina's clan the Uzumaki clan. During the years Naruto was train in the art of the ninja from this clan. Also how to be ruthless to the enemy using whatever was necessary to bring down the enemy even going after the family. Naruto soaked up these teachings as the ones from his uncle. As it turned out it was the Uchiha's fault for the demise of his father's clan and his death, but also found out from his informant that the Hyuga clan knew of the attack and did nothing. So Naruto at the age of ten started to make power moves to cripple the two families. First he summon some long lost family friends the Sannin.

Tsunade was the female of the three and a expert med nin so he had her make some special drugs that would slowly drain the chakra of the person who took the poison. Then he had a spy in Konoha put the drug in the Uchiha water supply. Over the next three months the Uchiha were beginning to get weaker and weaker. During this time he had Orochimaru use his forbidden jutus to raise Madara Uchiha from the grave with the body of Obito which for some reason Orochimaru had in his storage room in his lair. He then brainwashed the soul with the help of another family ally. He made the soul believe that he was immortal because he took the eyes from his brother thus giving him the perfect Sharingan. The also put specific instructions to tell someone from the clan about this and promising him more power if he got rid of the rest of the clan so then they can rebuild the clan to the way it was suppose to be. He only had one of the clan survive the heir.

On to the Hyuga, Naruto had told Jiryara to let it slip in Kumo the secret entrance to the Hyuga compound and also the time the guards switched shifts. Also where the heiress room was and best ways to exit the compound. He then sent a order to some of the families in Konoha to have some traps set around the compound to alert the family. In which they caught the kidnapper and killed him. The people in Kumo were pissed and wanted the clan head's head. The tricked them by sending his younger brother's body with his bloodline sealed. In the end the heiress was deemed weak and was belittled until she was a shell of her formal self. The clan head had another daughter with one of his secret mistresses, and trained her nonstop.

The Uzumaki clan was deeply impressed with the way Naruto handled everything. Sadly his mother had died a year prior, and his uncle a year later but they didn't leave him with nothing as Naruto's uncle had managed to secure four powerful clans for the Namikaze. The Yamamoto, Hayabusa, Momochi, and Tenchu clans. They all sent members to Naruto and had their names changed to Namikaze, while the rest of the clans will back the Namikaze clan in anything they did. All this was accomplished before he turned twelve. When all this was done it was time for Naruto to return to Konoha to reclaim everything he had lost that fateful night.


End file.
